The Black Sisters
by Raven Woods 2003
Summary: I decided to keep this story! So it starts in Narcissa's first year and (If i remember to update it) will hopefully end in her last. The story of how the three Black sisters ended up where they were in Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so I love the Black sisters, no matter how bad they are. I love the idea that they were once close, and that the reason they no longer spoke was because of Andy dating Tonks and also because Bellatrix became insane with her thirst for blood. Unfortunately, this is just a fanfiction, so I will never know… I am not JK and I own none of these characters. Hope you enjoy my new story! If you like this chapter, leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue with the story. Enjoy!**

Bella grinned at her younger sister. "This is Hogwarts, Cissy!" as a fourth year, Bellatrix saw it as her job to teach her youngest sister Narcissa all about Hogwarts. Andromeda, a second year, rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Bella, we get it. you haven't shut up since we got on the train. Bella playfully hit her sister.

"Mother and Father told me to take care of you both, and that includes showing you around.

"I've been here for a year, now, I think I now my way around!" Bella shushed her, holding her hand to her younger sister's mouth.

"No, Andy, I am the oldest so I know what's best!" she snapped, still holding Narcissa's hand.

"see, Cissy, you have to go over there, to that big man. See him? that's Hagrid. I don't really like him that much – I swear with all the weird animals he brings to the grounds it's a shock he's not been sacked." She said, with a slight glare towards the half-giant. The blonde nodded and ran over, joining the rest of the first years. Andy sighed and the two made their way over to the carriages

. "you're going to drown her in over-protectiveness, Bella. You need to let her get lost a few times, let her find her own way around!" Bella laughed,

"You mean like you did? when you just barged into my class without a word and sat down, and then stood up and just said 'I'm lost'" she laughed as her sister turned red.

"Fine, so maybe we can help her a little bit."

oOo

The Great Hall cheered as the first years entered. Narcissa looked around, and immediately saw her sisters – it was hard to miss them, Bella with her long frizzy black hair and Andromeda with her sleek brown, sat on their own at the end of the table. They waved to her as she went past, and then went back to talking. "She better be put here, with us." Andy said, watching as Narcissa was lead to the front. Bella nodded,

"She will be – when have you known a Black _not_ be put in Slytherin?" She laughed, starting to get impatient waiting for her food.

"Um…. Never?" Andy laughed, "Although Siri might not be. You know he hates all of Mother's stuff." Bella rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, well, he hates me anyway. Everyone does, except you two." She smirked, "I mean just look at this!" she signals to the empty seats next to them, "Everyone's so terrified of us they don't even want to sit near us!"

"Well our Grandpa was put in Azkaban for murdering a Mudblood, Bella. They do have reason." She said, shrugging. Bella sighed,

"Bloody Blood-Traitors…" she mumbled. She had always been taught to hate Muggles, and anyone who tolerated them.

"Black, Narcissa!" The hat called out. The black rag had barely touched her head when it yelled, "Slytherin!" and Bella and Andromeda cheered. They were just about the only ones – not even the rest of Slytherin wanted another Black in their house.

"Sit here, Cissy!" Andy said, patting the seat next to her. Cissy looked at the rest of the house, confused.

"Why does nobody want me here?" she asked sadly. Bella shrugged,

"It's their loss, Cissy." She said, thankful that the food had finally appeared and she could tuck in.

oOo

The Slytherin common room had a dark theme, much like the Black's house, actually. With green velvet sofas and a large silver rug, the crackling fire barely lit the room. Cissy looked around, as the rest of the house spread out, students occupying most of the seating. "You're dorm is just up there, but we can stay down here for now," Bella said, making her way over to a table at the back. The students already sat there moved, to afraid to face up to Bellatrix and her sisters.

"Is it because we're Blacks that makes everyone hate you, Bella?" Narcissa asked, taking a seat across from her sisters. Bella nodded.

"Because of what Grandpa did to that Mudblood... he was given such unlawful punishment, it was just an old lady. Cissy sighed,

"Why did he have to kill her,?" She asked, "What did she do?" Andy took Cissy's hand.

"The thing is, Cissy, her Ma and Pa were Muggles, and Muggles are bad, so she had really dirty blood. Grandpa was just trying to clean up the world… he didn't do anything wrong, but they sent him away because the Ministry doesn't want our world to be clean." She explained carefully. Narcissa nodded,

"So we aren't bad people?"

"No, of course not! We have pure blood, so we're good." Bella cut in. Narcissa nodded and looked around.

"I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to go up and check out my dorm." Bellatrix and Andy nodded, and Narcissa stood and made her way up the black wooden staircase. She got to her dorm and looked around. The beds we covered in silver sheets, with green curtains surrounding them, and she could see her trunk at the end of one of the beds.

"You're a Black, aren't you?" she heard, and looked up to see a girl with dark hair staring at her. Narcissa nodded, and was then surprised to see that the girl had her hand held out. "Loretta Sahn." She smiled. Narcissa cautiously shook her pale hand.

"So, what's it like being the descendant of someone in Azkaban?" Loretta said, sitting down on bed, the one next to Narcissa's. she shrugged.

"It's fine, I suppose. Mother and Father don't really mention him much, but Bella and Andy both say that he shouldn't have been sent away, because he was trying to clean the world." Loretta smirked at this,

"He was. You see, I'm betrothed to Henry Parkinson, which means that when I leave school I have to marry him, and he says that we should try and rid the world of anyone with dirty blood." Narcissa's eyes widened,

"You already have a suitor?! Mother and Father say that their going to wait until I get to fifth year, unless I find someone suitable for myself before then." Loretta sighed,

"I wish my parents would let me do that! You see, i really like this boy in the year above us. Malfoy, he's so cute, but mother and father say no, that I have to marry Parkinson or I'll be blasted off the family tree." Narcissa nodded and sat next to her,

"That's the worst! My mother and father said that if any of us do any wrong, we'll be blasted off, but i think I'm safe for now. I'm not supposed to go into my Aunt's room, but once of twice I've peeked through the door and seen the tapestry. I think that Sirius tried to take my Aunt's wand and blow himself off – he hates us and keeps saying that he doesn't want to be part of the family. He's only seven!" Loretta laughed and laid back.

"My older brother says that he doesn't like our family. He ran away during the summer, and Father blasted him off a few days later… I kind of miss him, but he shouldn't have run away. He said that he loved this Mudblood, and Mother and Father didn't like it, so he just went on night. He came into my room and told me where he was going, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Narcissa's eyes widened.

"I won't tell anyone, not even Bella and Andy! You're secret's safe with me!" Loretta looked around, making sure that no-one had come in. "He said that his girlfriend's mum and dad had offered to take him in, just so long as he didn't use magic outside of school. He told me that when I'm older he'll come back and get me, but I don't want to go – I like being with Mother!" she grinned, "You promise you won't tell?"

"Swear on my life."

oOo

Narcissa's eyes flickered open, and she sat up to see that the rest of her dorm was asleep. She carefully made her way out into the common room and was slightly disappointed to see that it was empty. Looking up at the clock she saw that it was only five – Bella and Andy usually stayed in bed until noon, so she knew that even here they wouldn't be awake for ages. She didn't really want to be awake either, If she was honest. The common room looked so much creepier without the crackle of the fire and bustle of the other students. "oh great, another Black." Narcissa turned, startled, and saw that on the boy's staircase stood a boy with blonde-white hair. She pointed her wand at him, but he didn't so much as flinch from where he was leaning off the railing.

"Give me a break, girlie, I have no problem with you or your sisters." He smirked, "I'm in the same year as Andromeda, Lucius Malfoy's the name." he winked at her, and Narcissa thought of what Loretta had said the night before.

"A-Are you a Pure-Blood…?" Narcissa stuttered, her wand shaking in her hand. Lucius laughed.

"I'd be insulted if you said otherwise," he smiled, making his way down the stairs. She did the same on her side of the room, and they met at the bottom. He held out his hand and she took it.

"you're the youngest, yes? Narcissa is it?" Narcissa nodded and dropped her arm quickly, still holing her wand. He strode over to the couch and jumped over the back, landing on the other side. "Come, sit, I'm usually the first here so it's nice to have someone to talk to." Narcissa did as he asked and sat down.

"How long before Bella or Andy come down?"

"They're usually two of the last," he said, looking at her as she perched on the other end, "I don't bite you know." Narcissa shrugged but didn't move.

oOo

"Lucius Malfoy talked to you?!" Andromeda said in shock, on the way toward the Great Hall. Narcissa nodded.

"He was super nice, he told me all about who to look out for in school, and that if I can help it I should stay as far away from the Gryffindor's as I can." Bella smirked.

"Well, Andy, at least he's teaching our little sister to do the right thing and not filling her head with crap," she said, shrugging. Andy sighed and shook her head.

"Malfoy is never nice to anyone. Ever. He hates the world, in fact! He sits on his own in every class and never speaks. Why the heck would he want to be friends with you?" Narcissa rolled her eyes,

"Gee, thanks, Andy."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." she snapped, waving her hand in the air. Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"If Malfoy want to be friends with Cissy, let him. His parents are friends with ours, I saw them at one of Mother's dinner parties. And, as Cissy just said, he agrees with all our morals, so I don't see a problem with it." she shrugged and grinned, realeasing their heads but grabbing their hands and pulling them into the Great Hall.

"Come on, I'm starving!"

oOo

Narcissa threw herself onto her bed. It had been the longest day of her entire life. With double potions, DADA and History of Magic, was it any wonder she wanted to crawl into a hole and die of boredom? "You look so tired." Loretta smirked, sitting beside her on the bed. Cissy replied with a groan.

"My brother said that the first day is always the worst, and that the lessons we had today were super bad luck." She laughed slightly, then fell silent. Narcissa sat up and saw that she was staring into space.

"Are you alright, Loretta?" she asked, placing her hand over her friends'. Loretta snapped out of her daze and nodded, smiling.

"Of course! I was just thinking about my brother, and how much I miss him… but he left, and that was his choice, so it doesn't matter now. So, I heard that Lucius Malfoy fancies you!" She giggled as Narcissa groaned and rolled her eyes.

"If one more person says that I'm going to throw myself off the astronomy tower!" she exclaimed dramatically. Loretta laughed,

"Don't do that, it might break Malfoy's heart!"

 **A/N so there it is! The first chapter of my new story. I don't know whether I should continue it, so again if you want me to just leave a review and I'll get onto writing another chapter. I spaced out all the lines like everyone was telling me, as much as it pained me to do so (jk) hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N it's take an looong time to update this story, because I'm still sceptical on whether or not I like it enough to turn it into one of my priorities, like my other two. I hope you like what I came up with for this next chapter! Let me know if you think I should carry it on, or if you have any constructive criticism.**

"Ooh, what's that?" Andy said, as Bella entered the common room with a letter in her hand.

"Nothing. just a letter from mother." She said, waving her hand in dismissal of the conversation. Andy, unfortunately for Bellatrix, had never been one to give up easily.

"What did she have to say?" she pressed on, her eyes narrowing at her older sister.

"Nothing, Andromeda, isn't that what I just said?" Bella snapped, before sighing and storming into the girls' dorm. Andy turned to Narcissa, who was sat silently beside her.

"There's definitely something wrong with her. 'Andromeda'?" she shook her head and looked towards where Bella had gone upstairs, "We have to find out what she's hiding." Narcissa nodded to her sister's remark, and looked up as well.

"She's clearly not in a good mood. I think they're from her dorm." She smiled, pointing it out to Andy as two girls ran down the stairs, clearly distressed.

"Hey! Ladies, what's going on?" Andromeda had stood up and was currently speed-walking across the common room towards the two.

"Your sister's nuts, _Black_!" one of them said, the one with blue eyes and red hair, "She stormed in, grumbling to herself and then suddenly she was yelling at us to get out!" she gestured wildly with her arms before throwing herself onto the couch.

"I Dunno! Can' even is' in our own dorm wi 'out th' Bellatrix constantly tellin' us to germ'. I suggest' you sort' er', Andy before someone complains to Slugged." Said the second, who had brown pigtails and green eyes. Instead of sitting beside her roommate, she headed towards the door and flung herself into the corridor.

"She's going to get herself killed, she is," The red-haired one said, shaking her head, "Talking to them Mudblood Lovers in Hufflepuff." She sighed and leant back into the couch, turning to Narcissa.

"So, a little hippogriff told me that you've made friends with that weirdo." She nodded towards Lucius, who was sat on his own in the corner, his head down.

"Ugh! I talked to him once! It's not that big a deal." The girl shrugged at the youngest Black sister before standing up and heading out of the door.

oOo

The Great Hall was all a buzz, and as usual Bella was ranting about the 'fools of Gryffindor' who were constantly disrupting her classes with their 'idiocies' Andy rolled her eyes as she rattled on, before turning to her sharply.

"What was in that letter?" she demanded, making Narcissa jump and Bella choke on her pumpkin juice.

"I already told you, Andy, to drop it." she said calmly, placing down her cup and taking a bite of her toast.

"Well we're not going to, are we Cissy?" Narcissa timidly shook her head. Of course she wanted to know what was in the letter, wanted to know her sister was okay, but Bellatrix Black was not someone you would wish to cross.

"Andromeda. Leave it alone. It was none of your business."

"You're our sister! Of course it's our business! Surely it can't be that bad, Mother wouldn't have sent a normal letter if it was."

"No, she wouldn't!" Narcissa cut in with a smile, her mouth full of beans. She swallowed at the slightly disgusted look her sisters threw at her, "She'd have a sent a Howler!"

"Well, she may not think of it as bad but I certainly do!" the oldest sister snapped, taking another vicious bite of toast, "And it's a good job she didn't!"

"Bella, please tell us what it said," Andy asked quietly, placing a hand gently on Bellatrix's had. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but not here." She stood up and left the hall, her younger siblings following close behind/

oOo

"So what did it say?" Andy was onto her as soon as they were outside and had leant on the wall.

"I'm betrothed..." Bella sad, looking sadly to her feet. Andy's mouth dropped open and Narcissa gasped, covering her own.

"Oh, Bella!" Andy pulled her into a hug before holding her at arm's length, "Who to?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange. H-He's thirteen years older than m-me." ((This is actually canon, as so said on the Harry Potter wiki)) She was crying now, salty tears falling from her cheeks as Andromeda pulled her back into a hug, Narcissa worming her way between them.

"Is there no way to convince them otherwise?" Narcissa asked quietly, as Bella furiously scrubbed her eyes. She shook her head.

"You know what Mother and Father are like. They said I don't have to marry him until I've finished school. You two are so l-lucky."

"Are we? This is going to be us in a few years, sister. But don't worry. There will be a way out of this. I'm sure if you met someone else…" Andy was grabbing at straws now, but even she knew that it was impossible. Everyone at Hogwarts hated Bellatrix, and probably vice versa. Andy sighed sadly and hugged her sister harder.

oOo

The common room was… quieter than usual. "They look so sad…" One girl whispered with an anxious glance to the three girls lounging on the couch, vacant expressions blanketing their faces. Another boy was presumably talking to his younger brother, a first year, saying, "I've never seen them like this." The whole common room was staring cautiously at these three girls, too quiet to be members of the Black family. Narcissa glanced around, before Lucius caught her eye. He was looking at her. She was about to look away when she saw that he was motioning for her to go to him. she looked back at her two sisters. Andy smirked at her, before glancing anxiously Bella, who was looking tearfully into thin air.

"Alright, you lot, get lost!" she yelled, standing up. the common room scattered, some leaving completely and others going up to the dorms, leaving no more than ten others in the common room. Narcissa stood up and went over to the blond boy.

"What's going on with her?" Lucius said, nodding towards Bellatrix, who was still staring into the distance.

"Is she the reason you wanted to talk to me?" Narcissa asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No," he looked at her before smiling. She couldn't help but smile back – his lopsided grin was actually kind of cute. She shook herself. What was she thinking?!

"I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me," He shrugged, "Apparently they have a trip planned for next weekend." He smiled at her, before noticing she had turned pink and was gaping like a fish.

"M-Me? Well I think that I'll be going with the other two, but… They're really holding one now? We've only just started the term!" The boy before her shrugged as she finished her sentence.

"I personally think that it's because the latest Black descendant got into Slytherin." He laughed at her wide eyes. "But I'm sure it's because Dumbledore want's to 'celebrate the new school year' something like that. You don't have to go with me if you'd rather go with your sisters." He smiled again, giving Narcissa that weird feeling. She shook it off but smiled and nodded.

"I live with them, plus I see them all the time. I think it would be cool to go with someone different."

"Meet you here on Saturday then? McGonagall and Filch likes the students to be in the courtyard by ten o'clock." Narcissa nodded before heading back to her sisters, feeling guilty but strangely excited for the weekend.

oOo

Andy watched Narcissa as she sat back down. "What did Malfoy have to say?" Bella's head snapped around and she turned to face Narcissa.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to know If I fancied going with him to Hogsmead on Saturday." Her sisters' mouths dropped open as she spoke. "What?" she asked, leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Hogsmead is, like, the most famous Hogwarts dating place. If he takes you to Madame Puddifoot's you know it's for real, and he definitely likes you." Andy said, looking to Bella with a grin.

"I think it's wonderful you are making some friends, Narcissa," Bella said with a small smile, "Although I was expecting you to spend your first weekend with us, so we could show you around, I think it's nice that you aren't just spending all of your time with us." She held her arms open, asking for a hug. Cissy obliged – It wasn't every day Bellatrix Black offered you a hug, although she had been seen many times begrudgingly accepting them off her sisters.

"I feel bad though. After all, you two don't have dates. I just feel like I'm abandoning you both."

Andromeda laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry, Cissy, it won't be hard for us to find dates if we must. I mean, I have a couple of people in mind whom I could ask to go with, as friends, and Bella could go with one of her friends."

"You know I don't have many friends, Andy." Mumbled Bella with a sad tone.

"OH stop being so miserable, you, and I know for a fact you have many boys who would kill for a chance to escort you to Hogsmead. Go with one of them."

"Fine," Bella said with the roll of her eyes. She may have been the oldest, but Bellatrix knew that crossing Andromeda would not be a good plan.

"Fabulous. It's sorted." Said Andy with a smile.

 **A/N (I know I already have one but meh oh well) I hope this is okay - It's taken so long to get a chapter up, I know, and I'm sorry, but I have a week away from school now so fingers crossed I can get a few new chapters up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so for anyone thinking 'First years couldn't go to Hogsmead!' it's my firm belief that the Marauders are the reason students were not allowed until third year. Making this plausible. Enjoy!**

Narcissa grumbled, light hitting her in the face. She sat up, shielding her eyes. wait a minute – the Slytherin common room was in the dungeon! How in the name of Merlin – "Wake up sleepy head!" Loretta was the source of the light; a Lumos charm was in Narcissa's face, and she knocked the wand away.

"What are you doing? I was trying to sleep!" she complained, rubbing her eyes and putting her legs out of the sheets.

"Well if you would prefer I leave you to miss your date with Malfoy, then that's fine-" at this Narcissa jumped up, almost bumping her head on the canopy, before flinging open her wardrobe doors and combing through her wardrobe.

oOo

The Slytherin common room was all a buzz. Students were preparing for the trip. Narcissa peered anxiously around the door, seeing that Lucius was waiting in the common room, dressed in an all-black suit. To say Hogsmead was meant to be casual, the common room looked like it was preparing for a ball. The girls all had dress on, despite the fact that it was mid-September. She could see Bellatrix standing with Andy. They were both wearing dresses – Bella in a knee-length green collar dress, and Andy in a shorter leather blue one. They both, as usual, looked gorgeous. Narcissa suddenly felt disgusting in her black to-the-floor skirt and cropped top to match. She sighed, looking in the mirror one last time. Loretta had forced Narcissa to let her do her hair and makeup; Her hair was in a bun, with her bangs framing her face, and she had a dark Smokey eye and red lipstick. She turned back to the artist.

"I look like I'm going to a party." She said. Loretta looked at the girl, disappointed.

"So do the rest of them!" She said, motioning to the door, "Now get your butt out there and on your date! I want to get ready too, you know!" She ushered Narcissa to the door and practically pushed it. The door banged as it shut.

"SIS!" Andy yelled, leaping two-by-two up the stairs to hug her sister, "You look amazing!" She admired Narcissa's outfit and gave an approving nod. Bella was at the base of the stairs, a smirk plastered onto her thin face.

"You look very pretty, sister." She said, before turning and striding back into the centre of the common room, where Edmund Bulstrode stood with his arm outstretched to her. Narcissa quirked an eyebrow at Andromeda.

"I see our sister found herself a date." She smirked, and Andy nodded.

"Yeah, so get your butt moving downstairs and allow Lucius to look at you without seeming like a weirdo." Sure enough, when Narcissa turned to descend the stairs, trying to be as graceful as possible. He smiled as she reached him.

"You look divine." He smiled, bowing slightly. Narcissa did a small curtsey in return.

"And you look very handsome." She said. He held out his arm and she looped hers through his, and he lead her out of the common room towards the Entrance Hall.

oOo

The walk down to Hogsmead was spent in an awkward silence. The pair had only spoken twice; Once when they met in the common room and once when he had invited her to the town. "Is there any shops in particular that you would like to visit?" Narcissa asked quietly, and Lucius shook his head.

"Nowhere in particular, although if you don't mind I would like to take you to the Three Broomsticks. All of the Gryffindors go there, however they do serve a rather nice Butterbeer." He smirked, and Narcissa felt a small blush creep to her face.

"Good idea! At home I'm never allowed to drink, but Mother and Father only drink the finest whine – It's the only Muggle thing they will touch." She laughed lightly, and Lucius' smile widened.

"That's the case with my family! Father once allowed me a drink, on my aunt's birthday, but it was simply awful." The pair laughed again, and the small town came into sight.

"There it is!" - Narcissa couldn't help but squeal – "What did you do there last year?" Lucius shrugged at her question.

"I didn't go. In case you haven't notice I'm hardly the most popular student, that was until I met you." The pair smiled at eachother as they entered the town. They listened as McGonagall explained the rules of the trip, and then they were free to explore.

"Come, I also wish to pay a visit to Tomes and Scrolls. Hopefully is a book that Mother suggested I look for-"

"You read?" Narcissa cut the boy off, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Not one of my favourite pass times, but I am not completely dull. I do have a couple of hobbies." He smiled as they entered the shop.

oOo

They left the shop ten or so minutes later, Lucius with a book tucked under his arm. Narcissa had been slightly sceptical when he'd purchased it – An encyclopaedia of Werewolves. "Not the literature I would expect someone like you to purchase." She said, as they began walking down the street. He shrugged,

"They are rather interesting beasts."

"There's no need to call them beasts, they're people too." It came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Bella always threatened to hex her when she questioned the Pure-Blood stereotype.

"They aren't all human – They are half-breeds." He said slowly. Narcissa could tell he was speaking to her as if she were a child.

"I'm sorry." She said after a second of silence, "Sometimes my mouth runs away with me-"

"It's quite alright." He smiled, "Everyone has to question things every so often." He smiled, but she could tell that he statement had shocked him. Fancy a Black descendent to respect half-breeds! Bellatrix and her parents had never liked them either, but she and Andy often had secret chats on everything they disagreed with.

oOo

The pair entered The Three Broomstick's, and they went straight over to the counter. "What can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta asked, crossing her arms on the other side of the bar. Lucius ordered their two butterbeers as Narcissa looked around the pub. She smiled and tapped Lucius' shoulder.

"I guess Andy got a date after all." Lucius turned to where Narcissa was looking; Andromeda was sat in a booth, wearing that blue dress, laughing with –

"Narcissa do you know who that is?!" Lucius seethed, causing Narcissa's smile to drop. She shook her head, her eyes widening. Lucius grabbed her hand and pulled her from the pub.

"W-where are we going?" Narcissa yelled. Lucius stopped and turned to face her.

"Sorry… I'm sorry. But we need to find your sister. That boy she's with?" – Narcissa nodded – "He's Edward Tonks, a Mudblood."

oOo

Bellatrix was in Zonko's joke shop – she looked rather bored, and the surprised as Narcissa and Lucius ran to her. "Cissy? Whatever's the matter?" She said, running from Bulstrode and grabbing hold of your sister's flailing arms.

"It's Andy! She's in The Three Broomsticks-"

"Oh that's fantastic! She found herself a date after all?" Bella smiled, but Narcissa shook her head.

"Bella she's with a Mudblood!" Bella's smile turned to a deep frown and her brown eyes flaring. Narcissa yelped as she was pulled away for the second time in ten minutes, as Bellatrix stormed from the shop, Lucius on their heels and Bulstrode on his.

"Bella!" He yelled after his date, "Where are you going!" Bellatrix ignored him and sped up when the pub came into sight.

"Calm down, Bella!" Narcissa tried to yell, but she was practically being dragged along the street. She looked up at Lucius, who was running. He smiled at her pitifully.

Bella practically threw the door off its hinges, and she scowled at Rosmerta's yells of protest. Andy's head shot up and she gasped, glancing worriedly to the Mudblood.

"What in the name of bloody Merlin are you doing?!" Bella screeched, and Narcissa could feel her face start to burn up as the pub watched on. Rosmerta was still yelling at Bellatrix to leave, but was doing no good.

"Silencio!" Bellatrix used her free hand to grab her wand and fire the spell at the barmaid, who's face reddened.

"Bellatrix, I'm completely permitted to come to Hogsmead with… a friend, and you have no right-"

"He's a Mudblood, Andy!" The pub gasped, but the eldest Black sister simply rolled her eyes. Andy glared at her.

"Why do you always have to be so horrible! Just because someone doesn't have the purest blood-" Bella made a noise of disgust, and Andy stopped short. Narcissa looked up to Bellatrix, who seemed to be speechless.

"I can't believe it." She said simply, before shooting a death glare at Andy. She wrapped an arm around Narcissa, who squirmed uncomfortably. The whole pub was silent.

"Our sister. A blood traitor." She spat. Suddenly the door flung open and McGonagall entered.

"Bellatrix Black!" She yelled, "Come with me!" Bella rolled her eyes and gave Andromeda one last glare before following the professor. When the door shut, Andy turned to Narcissa, tears forming in her eyes.

"How could you?" She said quietly. Narcissa began to talk but no words were coming out – what in the name of Merlin was going on? Andy was eating with a Mudblood, Bellatrix was mad? Nothing like this had ever happened before!

"Don't be mad at her!" Lucius said quickly, standing in front of Narcissa, 2She had no clue who this even was, I was the one who told Bellatrix." Andy glared at him, before standing from her seat and pulling Narcissa into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Cissy, that you've been dragged into this. Please let me explain." Narcissa nodded and looked at Lucius, who smiled before leaving. Narcissa and Andy sat back down with the Mudblood, who smiled.

"Ted Tonks." He said, holding out his hand.

oOo

Narcissa reluctantly shook his hand before turning back to her sister. "I met Ted a couple of days ago. He was seated beside me in class and I asked to borrow some parchment. We got talking and, well, he seemed nice. Narcissa, I've realised now that maybe blood purity isn't what's important," she smiled at Ted, "And I want you to see that too. You need to make friends for yourself, Cissy, not who Bella wants you to be friends with."

"Don't think I approve of this, Andy." Cissy said, looking up at her sister, "But I can't hate you, and I suppose it's your choice… you know that Mother won't be happy about this."

"Well I was hoping she'd never find out…" Andy trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut. "But I guess that she will now. Unless you can talk to Bella, try to get her to keep it a secret."

"I'll try. But I don't want her to hate me too…" Andy pulled her into another side hug.

"Thank you sister!" She grinned. Narcissa smiled back but went to biting her lip. She nodded when Ted asked her if he should order another butterbeer. Andy went to jabbering on about how amazing it was, but Cissy was only half-listening, and she could tell.

"Please don't worry, Cissy. Bella won't hate you, only me."

"That's the problem! This morning we were like sisters and now it's like you're worst enemies!" Narcissa wailed, looking around self-consciously. Nobody had looked over. Andy laughed.

"One day Bella will get over it, Cissy. You know what she's like. If you want, we'll tell her that Ted walked out on me, and that I realised 'Mudbloods'" – She did air quotes – "Are terrible people. Hopefully she'll return to her old self, and then I can continue talking to Ted during Charms." She smiled as ted returned, struggling with three mugs of butterbeer. Narcissa took her mug and inspected the drink before taking a delicate sip. Her eyes widened. It tasted wonderful.

"It's great, isn't it?" Andy grinned, taking a gulp of her own.

oOo

Narcissa walked back up to the castle with Andromeda. After running it past the Mudblood – Tonks – they had decided it would be best to do what Andy had suggested. "I hope Bella takes the bait." As brave as she acted, all Blacks bit their lip when they were nervous, and Andromeda was most definitely nervous.

"me too." Narcissa said, and Andy threw an arm around her shoulder. They smiled at one another as the castle came back into sight. Bella would probably already be there, getting an earful from Slughorn for not only bursting into a pub and yelling at her sister, but also for casting a silencing charm on Rosmerta.

"I was hoping I'd find the pair of you!" Lucius said as he appeared beside Narcissa. She smiled at him, before Andy leaped in and explained the plan. He nodded thoughtfully, but Narcissa could tell when someone was disapproving – she had lived with Bellatrix her whole life – "You may not agree with my decision to be friends with a Muggleborn, Malfoy, but I hope that you will do this for Cissy," She squeezed her younger sister's shoulders, " she doesn't need us to be arguing all the time." Lucius nodded, but the sisters knew he was still sceptical. They glanced at eachother nervously.

oOo

Two of the Black sisters sat in the Slytherin common room, waiting for their oldest sister's arrival. Lucius was sat in his usual seat, and every so often he and Narcissa glanced at eachother. The door opened and she walked in. She looked angry, and she hurried over to Narcissa, putting a protective arm around her shoulders and glaring at Andy. The common room had clearly heard what had happened, and were now looking over to see how this panned out. "Why are you sat with the Blood Traitor?" The words visibly stung Andy. She closed her eyes.

"Edward left. He said that it was an elaborate joke, and that he just wanted to see what the Black sisters were like. He said he was disappointed in you. I very nearly slapped him for it, but he walked out." Narcissa nodded her head when she finished, and Bella raised an eyebrow. She looked to Lucius.

"Is this correct?" She asked. The two younger sisters stared at him with pleading eyes, and after a second he nodded. Bella sighed and sat between Cissy and Andy.

"Oh, you two. I'm sorry about what happened. Just… never hang around with awful Mudbloods again, okay?" Andromeda nodded and rested her head on Bella's shoulder, but she couldn't help but feel pained at the word 'Mudblood'.


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been so long since I last uploaded for this story, and I'm so sorry for that! School has started and I've had a lot going on, so I haven't had much time to write. I've kind of planned an agenda for my stories and will update them as often as possible. I actually wrote most of this chapter in school (I know, bad me) but I find lessons really boring and writing makes me happy, so meh. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's mainly for a bit more info and setup for later chapters. Don't forget to review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!**

Andromeda and Narcissa were sat out by the greenhouses. Over the last week, Bella had talked practically none-stop about how she couldn't believe her sister had befriended a Mudblood, and the two sisters had been trying to stay out of her way. "I don't like keeping it from her." Andy said sullenly Narcissa shrugged

"Me either, but what can you do? You know as well as I do that she'll tell mother." Andy fell into a state of depression for the remainder of the day – she hardly spoke, and when she did it was quiet and blunt.

oOo

Bellatrix sighed loudly; "I swear to merlin, Andromeda, if you don't get out of this mood I may just have to hex you."

"I don't feel well." Andy muttered, brown hair falling into her eyes as she gazed down at her lap. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Well go to the infirmary then. It'll do nobody any good moping around like you are doing." It was Andy who rolled her eyes now, ignoring the lecture she was receiving.

"I think she gets the message, Bella." Narcissa cut in. She was beginning to get a headache and her sisters' quarrelling didn't help. Bella eyed them both suspiciously before snorting.

"Is this to do with that damn Mudblood?!" She said, spitting the last word like acid. The two youngest sisters glanced at each other, and Bella noticed.

"You have to be kidding me! Andromeda, that Mudblood is certainly not worth your time." Andy shrugged at this, clearly uncomfortable.

"Mother and Father shall suit you in a few years' time; By then you will have forgotten the filthy Muggle."

"I don't want to be suited!" Andy snapped.

"Neither did I, but our parents know what's best for us."

"You mean you're actually going to marry that Lestrange bloke?" Narcissa said, shocked. She had been resting her head on her knees, but now she was staring wide-eyed at her eldest sister. Silence between the three of them, only the buzz of the common room filling their ears.

"Yes." Bellatrix's reply was so quiet that if they hadn't been sat beside her, Narcissa and Andromeda may not have heard.

"I am not please, of course, but it is what our parents want of me, and I will not make a mockery of my family name by disobeying. Narcissa, it looks like, will thankfully not have an issue with her betrothed. By the way Malfoy has been staring at her for the last half hour I'd say he'll be fitting the bill. I doubt she would object, hm?" She gave her sister a knowing look and Narcissa's cheeks reddened slightly.

"I wouldn't object anyway. I would do what Mother and Father wanted of me." She said indignantly. Bella nodded proudly and turned to the third sister.

"Andy? How about you?" Andromeda had fallen into a daze and didn't hear her question.

"hm?" Andromeda looked up, and Bella rolled her eyes

"If you were betrothed would you do as you were told?" Andy shrugged and the question,

"Sure." Bella watched her suspiciously for a moment, before sighing.

"He is not worth it! How many times must I tell you!" She snapped, waving her arms in frustration and attracting the attention of a few students. Narcissa groaned as the pair launched into another argument. She'd seen worse, for sure, but it was still annoying.

oOo

"Would you like to be saved?" Narcissa jumped and turned in surprise to see Lucius knelt beside her. She smiled gratefully, standing up and letting Lucius guide her to the door. Her sisters didn't even notice that she'd left, too absorbed in their bickering. The pair walked down the corridor in silence at first, both too involved with their thoughts to speak.

"What were your sisters quarrelling about?" he asked after a while, dragging Narcissa from thoughts on her sisters. She groaned and massaged her temples.

"Any's upset about the Mug- Mudblood." She changed the name quickly – _You are not a blood traitor,_ She scolded herself. Lucius sighed,

"I suppose keeping a friendship from your sister would be quite upsetting. Granted she shouldn't be concerning herself with Mudbloods anyway, but she's your sister and I will not speak ill of her." He said, smiling to the girl. Narcissa nodded uncomfortably, her lips in a thin smile.

"We were also discussing betrothings. Bella said that she's-" She paused, "Going to obey our parents when she is betrothed." She recovered quickly, hoping Lucius hadn't noticed her almost-slip up.

"Isn't she already betrothed?" He asked. Narcissa stopped walking, her mouth falling into an 'o'

"How did you know?" She said urgently; Bella would _not_ be happy if word was getting out.

"Mother held a tea party over the summer and the Lestranges were there. I don't know which she is marrying though? Rabastan, I presume?" His eyebrows rose as Narcissa shook her head,

"Rodolphus." Lucius gave a look of disapproval.

"I'd have thought your parents would have opted for Rabastan, what with him being the younger sibling and all." He shrugged, before realising that they had stopped in the corridor and continuing their stroll.

"Bella was most upset about the age difference, as expected." Narcissa explained, as they turned a corner. Lucius shook his head,

"I would hate to marry someone if there was a huge age gap. I'd go ahead with it, of course," He added, after Narcissa shot him a look, "But I'd much prefer to marry someone my own age, or thereabouts." Narcissa thought back to what Bella had said earlier and sighed.

"Same here." They fell back into silence, eventually coming to the library.

oOo

Lucius noticed Narcissa's look of distaste when Lucius stopped, and he paused his movement to open the doors. "We don't have to go in if you wouldn't like." He said.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I'm just worried about my sisters and how nuts they'll go when they realise I'm gone."

"If they realise." Lucius grumbled. Narcissa pretended not to hear him as they pushed into the large library. There weren't many students in there, mainly Ravenclaws who were researching things they probably shouldn't ( **A/N as a Ravenclaw I would so do this** ). Lucius immediately nodded his companion towards the DADA section.

"You like defence against the dark arts?" Narcissa asked disbelievingly, raising her eyebrow as she leant on the bookshelf.

"No," He replied shortly, sending her a look as he filed through the books, "But I doubt they have any books on dark spells and I might as well learn counter-curses in case anyone should choose to hex me." The pair chuckled and he flipped through the pages of a book he'd picked out.

"You like the dark arts then?" She asked curiously, curling a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she peered over Lucius' shoulder at the page, which was on boggarts.

"What Pureblood isn't brought up to?" He smiled.

Narcissa looked at him sideways. "You don't like being Pureblood?" His smile turned to a smirk.

"I do like being Pureblood. Do you?" Narcissa contemplated it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, being Pureblood is good." She looked up at him again, and he looked down at her. They watched eachother for a moment, before Narcissa turned away blushing.

"Come on," Lucius said, sliding the book back into it's slot, "Your sisters might be getting worried, and I do quite enjoy life."

"They don't scare you, do they?" Narcissa laughed as they left the room. Lucius shook his head indignantly.

"Course not," He shrugged. The girl rose an eyebrow and he chuckled, "Don't do that, you remind me of Bellatrix. But yes, your sisters do terrify me just slightly." He frowned jokingly as Narcissa burst into laughter.

"Oh come on!" his frown turned to grin as she had to hold herself up against the wall, her face reddening with shortness of breath, "Bellatrix Black would scare anyone with sense!"

"She doesn't scare me." Narcissa grinned. Now it was Lucius' turn to raise his eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes before mumbling, "Much."

oOo

They entered the common room laughing when Narcissa was pounced on. "We were so worried about you!" Andromeda exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. Narcissa sighed and hugged her sister back.

"Well, at least, I was." Andy turned back to glare at Bellatrix, who was filing her nails in the chair.

"You didn't have to worry," Narcissa said, "Lucius and I just took a walk." Andy gave her a knowing look and Narcissa rolled her eyes. Lucius stood awkwardly behind the younger girl.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He mumbled before practically sprinting towards the boys' dorm.

"What was that about?" Andy asked, seeing her sisters' smirk."

"He's afraid of you. And Bella too." She squeezed her eyes shut as Andromeda raised her eyebrows.

"I shouldn't have told you. Pretend I never said anything." The pair laughed and went to sit down. Their sister glanced at them but remained in her silent state.

oOo

"What happened between the pair of you?" Narcissa murmured, and Andy shrugged.

"We just argued, and then she started ignoring me. Then, of course, you came back. It's nothing to worry about, Cissy." Andromeda smiled, squeezing her younger sister's hand in her own. Narcissa nodded, before making her way down to dinner with the rest of her house.

It was unusual for people to receive letters at this time – Normally they arrived at breakfast or at the most lunch, but there was no mistaking the black owl that swooped into the Great Hall today. The Black Family crest was clear to see, the seal gleaming in the candle light. The bird landed before Bellatrix, and she looked at it apprehensively before taking the letter. She still hadn't talked to either of her sisters as they'd made their way to the hall. Narcissa gave the owl a rasher of bacon and it swooped away happily. Bella suddenly stood, much to Cissy's surprise, practically throwing the letter at Andromeda before fleeing the Great Hall. Andy and Narcissa glanced anxiously at each other before peering at the letter.

oOo

 _Bellatrix-_

 _We have set a date over Christmas for you to meet Rodolphus. Your sisters will be accompanying you to a dinner at Lestrange Manor. We will foreclose more details when you girls arrive home. I'm sure you are very excited to meet your future husband, we know that he is anticipating the event._

 _Andromeda-_

 _We hope that you have had an enjoyable time in your classes, especially potions. You too will be expected at Lestrange Manor. This is because your father and I have other affairs that night, an Bellatrix will likely be quite nervous. I'm sure you will be pleased to attend._

 _Narcissa-_

 _I'm sure you have presumed that you too will be attending Bellatrix's dinner. On an unrelated note, your father and I are so proud of you for continuing your ancestors' legacy. Getting into Slytherin is a true achievement and we are discussing possible rewards. We have also heard word of you befriending members of your house, namely Abraxas Malfoy's son Lucius. We have had close ties with the Malfoy family for many years and it is excellent that you are connecting with other worthy Pureblood families._

 _We await to hear from the three of you, Your mother, Druella Black._

oOo

The two girls read the letter, Andromeda immediately chasing after Bellatrix. Lucius sent Narcissa a confused look as she stood. "I'll explain later." She mumbled, patting his shoulder as she passed him. He nodded, watching her as she jogged through the hall.

"Bella!" Andromeda's call rang through the corridor as Narcissa caught up with her. Together, they hunted for their sister, calling out her name.

"Leave me alone." A muffled reply from a broom cupboard as they hurried down one hallway. The two girls shared a look before knocking on the broom cupboard door.

"Bella? We're worried about you!" Andromeda said, her voice gentle. From inside came a sarcastic, bitter laugh.

"You care? Just half an hour ago, you told me to, what was it? 'Get lost and go marry that old man'" Narcissa glared at Andy. How could she have said that?

"Bella, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it! We all say things we don't mean when we're mad. You called me a blood traitor too, yeah? But I know you didn't mean it-"

"I'm a terrible person!" Bellatrix's wail could have rattled the door. Andy closed her eyes – she'd never been the best with words.

"Can I come in, Bella?" Narcissa said, her hand on the doorknob. There was an unintelligible murmur from within the room, and Narcissa took it as a yes.

"Stay here." She and Andromeda nodded to one another as she spoke, and Narcissa let herself into the closet.

"I'm a bad sister, aren't i?" Bellatrix was sat against the wall, knees hugged to her chest and mascara trailing down her porcelain cheeks.

"You are a brilliant sister, Bella. Like Andy said, we all say things we don't mean sometimes. Granted, of course, she could have had more tact." She heard her sister yell 'Sorry!' From the other side of the oak door. Narcissa sat beside Bella, clasping her hand in her own. A tear fell from the older girls' chin. Not many people could say that they had seen Bellatrix Black cry, and those who had would only tell someone if they had a death wish.

"What did I do to deserve you, Cissy?" Bella smiled sadly.

"Probably kicked puppies in a past life," Narcissa chuckled, "Now, come on, we need to discuss what you're going to wear at that dinner." The pair laughed, and after a second of silence Bella sighed.

"This dinner honestly sounds awfully boring, don't you think?" She said, standing. They joined their sister outside and made straight for the common room.

oOo

Lucius and Narcissa sat in the common room hours later. it was around two in the morning, as far as the girl knew. "And the three of us have been invited to Lestrange Manor so that Bella can meet that old guy," Narcissa had been explaining the letter to him, as promised. "She was upset." Lucius nodded in understanding.

"As anyone would be. Actually, I think my mother mentioned the dinner at some point in the letter I received last week…" He paused for a moment, "Though I may be mistaken, I'll take a look when I go to bed."

Narcissa frowned, "Mother said that it would be a private affair." Lucius raised his eyebrows,

"She did?"

"Well, not exactly," Cissy admitted, "But I presumed it would be. I'll have to owl her and clarify." Her companion nodded, looking around the empty common room.

"Bella still doesn't know about Andy's Mudblood." Narcissa said, desperate to end the slightly awkward silence, "When they argued earlier they both said some truly awful things, but she still doesn't know." Lucius nodded thoughtfully,

"Well it's a good job. She'd kill her, then him, then probably us for not telling her!" They both laughed, "Well I suppose I better be off to bed, I have double potions first thing. I'll give you that letter tomorrow morning." He stood, bowed slightly as most Purebloods did to greet and say farewell, and left for his dorm. Narcissa stood, deciding to sneak to the owlery and send a letter to her mother.

oOo

 _Mother,_ she wrote,

 _First of all I would like to say that I am pleased that you are proud of me. I consider being placed in Slytherin as my most valued achievement. Also, I wish that you do not worry over the meal at Lestrange Manor. The three of us would be delighted to attend. I think, however, that it would be wise to talk to the Lestrange family. Lucius mentioned that over the summer, his mother held a tea party and the Lestranges were boasting over Bella. She was extremely upset that people who have nothing to do with the marriage knew before her. Of course, I say this with the upmost respect for the Lestranges. I pray that you take this into account, however, for Bella's sake. She wishes for the dinner to be a private affair, and apparently the Malfoys have been invited along with a few other families. I don't think Bella would appreciate this as she is already quite nervous already._

 _Love you, Narcissa Black_

oOo

She sighed as she crept back to the dungeons. She had told her mother Bella had been upset, which wasn't strictly true, but she knew her sister would be when – if – she found out. Dreading the Christmas holidays, she headed to her dorm and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I lost my notebook for a while, hence why it's taken a while to update. I Can't type anything up if I don't have my darling notebook, can i? I also want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Beth, my only IRL friend who actually reads my stories. You've been kicking my ass to type this up and here it is. Your constant support really does mean so much to me. Anyway. Please review, I do love reading them! Enjoy!**

The Hogwarts Express crawled out of Hogsmeade Station, and Narcissa glanced outside at the snow falling elegantly to the ground. She turned back to her sisters as the train picked up speed, the scenery merging into a blur of colours. Bella was sat biting her nails, and Andromeda was reading. "I hope that we have white Christmas." Narcissa smiled, "Perhaps we could build snowmen like we did when we were little?" Andromeda nodded absently, her auburn hair falling into her face. She pushed the lock of hair behind her ear as Bellatrix sighed.

"We aren't children, Narcissa. The Lestranges probably won't find it appropriate for the three young women to play such childish games." The oldest girl said. Narcissa rolled her eyes and took a seat beside her sister, bringing her legs onto the red fabric and looping an arm through Bella's.

"We aren't spending the whole holiday with them! Abd besides, even mother enjoys playing in the snow!" Andy looked up from her blue leather bound book as Narcissa spoke.

She smiled, "Not that she'd ever admit it." The three girls laughed, remembering how brightly their mother smiled whilst they fought in the snow years before. Times had certainly changed. Narcissa laid her head on Bella's shoulder and closed her eyes.

oOo

"Cissy!" The girl yelped in shock as she was woken, almost falling from her seat. Her older sisters laughed as she gripped the seat to stop herself from toppling to the floor.

"We're almost home. Mother and Father are sending Kreacher to pick us up," Bella smiled.

"How do you know?" Andy asked.

"They sent an owl this morning. We're going to Aunt Walburga's, hence why it's Kreacher. Alphin's out on business with Father- Mother assured that he'd be home in time for dinner." Andy shrugged, satisfied with that reply, before standing and reaching up to the rack for her trunk.

"Here, Cissy, I'll get yours." She said as her sister made to stand. Bella had never liked putting her trunk on the overhead rack. It had been on the seat beside Andromeda the whole way home.

"Is it weird that I want this holiday to pass quickly?" Narcissa asked, watching Andy as she hurriedly shoved the book she had been reading back into her trunk.

"Why?" Bella asked, smirking, "Do you want to see your boyfriend again?" Narcissa stuck her tongue out, and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow,

"That's hardly the way for a young lady to act."

"You're starting to sound like Mother and Father," Andromeda laughed, "They like to make life boring too!" Bella glared at her as they made their way off the train and onto the platform. Sure enough, their Aunt's house elf was awaiting them.

"Come, madams, my Mistress has ordered me to deliver you safely home." Bella nodded, thrusting her trunk into the elf's arms.

"M'lady?" Kreacher asked, turning to Andromeda.

"Oh!" Andy smiled, "I'm quite alright. You already have theirs and it wouldn't be fair to-"

"Madame doesn't think Kreacher is capable of a simple task!" Several people turned to stare as the elf wailed. Andy was about to speak, however Bella cut her off, dragging the trunk from her sister's hands before giving it to Kreacher.

"Don't cause a scene, just let him take it!" She snapped. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Come," Kreacher said, seemingly satisfied now that he was balancing all of the trunks in his small arms. Each of the three girls placed a hand on him; Bella, a single hand on his head, and the other two holding each of his arms. Kreacher secured his arms around the bottom trunk, before closing his eyes and apparating from the platform.

oOo

Narcissa felt her ears pop as they arrived outside of number twelve Grimmauld Place, where their aunt and cousins lived. "Merlin, I hate apparation." Andromeda complained, closing her eyes and holding her arms out as if regaining her balance.

"Me too, It always makes me feel dizzy." Cissy agreed.

"Stop complaining, both of you. Apparation is far better than catching that awful knight bus." Bellatrix shuddered, "Come on, Aunt Walburga will be waiting."

"Kreacher will warn you," the elf said quietly, stopping the three of them in their tracks, "Master Sirius has been severely misbehaving today. Mistress is not in the best of moods."

"Thank you." Andromeda smiled at him, nodding. They then turned and Bella knocked on the huge black door. A strict looking woman answered a moment later, her hair in a tight bun.

"Ah girls, you've arrived. Kreacher! Take those trunks to the guest chamber. They shall remain there until the girls return home later this evening. Then you will assist Mortem in preparing dinner. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The house elf murmured, before starting to drag one of the trunks up the long staircase.

"Should I help him?" Andy started, "I wouldn't mind-"

"Honestly, Andromeda, have you no self-respect? Offering to do labour! In this household, the elves are the workers. I only answered the door myself because I supposed my nieces would like to see me!"

"We do enjoy seeing you, Aunt, very much so. Andromeda is just… Independent." Bellatrix smiled sending a quick glare to her sister.

"Well," Said Walburga with a frown, "I suppose independence is somewhat useful."

oOo

There was a loud wail from upstairs, and Walburga rolled her eyes before yelling up the stairs, "Kreacher, do tend to the boys!" she then turned as a sudden bang echoed through the house. The girls' mother entered the hall.

"Girls," She gave them a tight smile, kissing each of them on each cheek, "How has your term been?"

"Good, thank you, Mother." Bellatrix bowed slightly and smiled.

"I enjoyed it, Mother. Hogwarts truly is an amazing place and I can't wait to return!" Narcissa nodded, copying Bella.

"Are you not excited for your dinner at Lestrange Manor?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Good. Now, about Bellatrix's dinner; You will be flooing to Lestrange Manor at half past seven on Sunday. You will be returning at around ten o'clock."

"Four hours? Why ever would we need four hours to have dinner?" Andy cut in.

"Do not question your mother!" Walburga seethed.

"Now, Walburga, it's quite alright. Many men appreciate women who speak their minds."

"And the majority of men dislike women who do so," Walburga argued, "Druella you must learn to discipline your children!"

"I discipline my girls just fine, thank you." Their mother defended with a frown, "Now, if any of you desire my presence I shall be in the library." She made her way up the stairs, and with a solemn shake of her head Walburga sighed.

"Your uncle will be arriving in a short while. I trust that you can-"

"Won't uncle Alphard be coming?"

"No, my blood-traitor of a brother will not be present this evening." She snapped, "And it is rude to interrupt!" Andromeda bowed her head apologetically, and Walburga continued, "As I was saying. Your uncle will be arriving shortly and I trust that the three of you can entertain yourselves until he does." The three girls nodded and their Aunt left.

oOo

Bella turned on Andy as soon as the door had closed. "What was that?" She snapped.

"Four hours _is_ a really long time for dinner!" Andy rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"And the comment about Uncle Alphard?" Bellatrix said, crossing her arms.

"He's my favourite uncle! I was simply asking-"

"He's a muggle-loving blood traitor!" Bella yelled, before storming from the hall. Narcissa looked up at Andromeda nervously.

"Don't tell me you agree with them, Cissy." She sighed.

"I just want an easy life." The young girl said in a small voice.

oOo

Saturday morning found the girls up bright and early, standing before their parents in the lounge. "Ladies, we are trusting you to travel to Diagon Alley by yourselves. We have arranged an appointment with Madame Malkin, and she has agreed to give you the whole day to prepare your gowns for tomorrow. We expect you to return well before dark."

"Permission to speak, Mother?" Ballatrix asked, smiling when the woman nodded, "How will we me travelling?"

"You will be flooing to and from Borgin and Burkes."

"And will we be taking money?"

"Of course not! You are three young ladies of the noble house of Black! You may be kidnapped, and wearing jewellery and carrying money on your person would certainly make matters worse! As it is, we would have a ransom on our hands, and that would cost enough." Their mother seemed upset at the mere thought.

"Are we going to be kidnapped?" Narcissa whispered to Andromeda.

"Of course not! They'd have to get through me, and I'd jjust kick them in the-"

"Andromeda! Narcissa! Do not speak whilst your mother is!" The two girls looking to the floor immediately.

"Sorry Father." They said in unison.

"Madame Malkin will be expecting you at ten o'clock sharp. I expect you to be there on time." Bella nodded as their mother finished speaking, taking a small bow before turning around to face the black, marble fireplace. She stepped inside, lifting her black skirts as she did so.

"Also," Druella said, "Burgin has decided that his floo is too… public. So, as we have done, he altered his location name. Now, you must say 'Diagonally'. Yes?" Bella nodded, scooping a handful of the green powder from a glass bowl her father was holding out to her. She cleared her throat.

"Diagonally." She said, dropping the powder. With a whoosh, she disappeared.

"Come, Narcissa, you go next." Druella urged, helping her youngest daughter into the fireplace.

"Diagonally!" Cissy declared, and suddenly she was on the floor of Borgin and Burkes, her skirts sprawled around her.

oOo

"Come on, get up!" Bellatrix ordered, grabbing her sisters hands and pulling her to stand. The pair of them were busy straightening each other's dresses when Andromeda slid into the room, swirls of ash flying around her. There was a distinct red mark on her arm. Bella went to help the girl up, but Andy shook her head, brushing the hair from her red face. She stood, ruffling the dust from her dark green dress.

"You okay?" Bella frowned.

"I'm fine." Andy nodded, "Father heard that comment I made, about kidnappers having to get through me first. It was a simple stingin hex – could have been worse." The three sisters smiled empathetically at one another, before Andromeda continued, "Mother also said that we have a spare hour to look for jewellery and perhaps a new hat." She turned to Bellatrix, "They want you to look your best tomorrow." The eldest girl nodded, and the trio made their leave.

oOo

Though it was early, Diagon Alley was alive with chatter, and the three sisters ignored the disapproving looks they received as they left the shadows of Knockturn Alley. Bellatrix beelined for the closest jewellery shop, where large diamonds were on display. "Wow! I's absolutely gigantic!" **[A/N my friend challenged me to write 'absolutely gigantic' in this chapter]** a little girl exclaimed, her palms pressed against the glass as she peered at the biggest jewel.

"I own bigger at home." Bella shrugged, and the girl stared up at her in awe before being pulled away by a woman who was presumably her mother. Bellatrix sighed, before stepping into the shop, followed by her younger siblings. "Ah, the beautiful ladies of the noble house of Black! My favourite customers by far!" Adrian Knowlan, the shop owner, smiled, leaving the counter and rushing over.

"Simply because we spend hundreds in this shop, I'm sure. And of course, your close ties with our father probably account for much of the favouritism." Bella chuckled, "We are here to find jewellery to wear for our dinner at Lestrange Manor."

"Ah, yes, your handsome suitor. I can still remember the morning you were born, and here you are, preparing to fly the nest!"

"Now, now, I'm only in my fourth year of Hogwarts, and I won't be wed until I leave. That's still a fair few years yet." The man nodded, and Andromeda sighed.

"With all due respect, Mr Knowlan, we are on a bit of a schedule." She said, and the man nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, of course, my deepest apologies Miss Black. Are the three of you for the usual colour scheme?"

"As always, Mr Knowlan!" Andy laughed and the man disappeared into the rear of the shop.

"I still don't understand why father associates with the likes of him. Half-Blood." She spat the final word, her false smile falling as she ran a finger over a necklace on display.

"Because he sells nice jewellery for a less than smart price?" Andromeda shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes, and was about to continue when Knowlan reappeared, holding three small boxes, each black velvet.

"I have brought three of my finest." He smiled, opening them up one by one once he'd placed them on the counter. Two were identical, silver chains with three tear-drop emeralds dangling from each one. The third was ever so slightly different, with small silver hearts hanging between the glistening green jewels.

"Well, Bella, it's your dinner so it's only right you get the most intricate." Cissy smiled. Andromeda nodded in agreement; As pretty as it was, that thing looked pretty heavy.

oOo

The three sisters left the shop, having assured Adrian that their mother or father would drop him the owed money. "Half an hour! That oaf left us with half an hour to get to Madame Malkin's! Does he not think we have better things to do with our time? 'I'm afraid that I can't let you leave without payment'." Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she mimicked the man, "If I had not brought up how offended Father would be, we'd have been in there all day!"

"We know, Bella." Andy sighed, inspecting her nails nonchalantly, her attention then being stolen by Flourish and Blotts.

"Andromeda, don't go getting distracted now. We really must hurry if we want to get to Madame Malkin's on time!"

"Bella, we have half an hour!" Andy complained as her older sister pulled her from the book shop window.

"And if we want to buy fancy hats, we'll have to have our dresses made as quickly as possible!"

"We have hats at home!" Andy argued.

"But what if they don't match our outfits?"

"They're all the same! Black, green and grey."

"Or green, grey and black." Narcissa interjected.

"Black, grey, green." Andy smirked.

"Grey, black green!" the youngest giggled.

Andromeda was about to continue when Bellatrix turned at glare at them. "Be quiet, both of you! We have several hats in other colours!" She snapped, and they made the rest of their journey in silence.

oOo

They entered the shop, being immediately greeted by a plump woman with neatly curled blonde hair. "Hello, dears, right on time, I see! Not a moment late! Come, come, who first?"

"I'll go. Nothing too bold, though." Andromeda smiled, and the rest of what she said was muffled as she followed Madame Malkin into the back room.

"What you two did back there was childish." Bellatrix said quietly. Narcissa sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We were just having fun."

"And if someone of importance had seen the pair of you goofing off?" The older girl frowned.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa whispered. Bella sighed now, rolling her eyes as she pulled Cissy into a sideways hug.

"It's alright. Don't get upset."

oOo

An hour later found the sisters still waiting in the large shop. "Does it have to be so tight?" Andromeda asked, as Madame Malkin pulled the string of the black corset.

"Afraid so, dear." The dressmaker chuckled. Andy was currently sporting a flowing deep green dress, which had beads lining it's hem.

"Are you certain that's the dress you want?" Bella asked, a dark eyebrow raised, "It's lovely, but rather plain."

"I don't want it to look all flashy," Andromeda sighed, wincing as Madame Malkin pulled the corset even tighter, "You're the 'star who needs to shine'" Narcissa nodded in agreement, before saying,

"I rather like the dress in the front of the shop." It was a corseted dress, the skirt a divine shade of green, the corset slightly darker and adorned with gleaming silver beads. A mint green petticoat hung beneath it, the poofed, mint green sleeves the only indication that it was there.

"You know, strangely enough, you were just the girl I imagined wearing it whilst it was being made. It's even in your size!" Malkin chuckled. Narcissa's eyes lit up, and on the woman's word she rushed from the room to get it.

"Now, Bellatrix, dear, do step up. What were you thinking of wearing?"

"A corseted dress, of course. Black, perhaps, with some green and silver beads." Malkin nodded, immediately reaching for her measuring tape.

"A shawl? Perhaps green, with a silver trim?" Bella nodded at her suggestion, and the seamstress set to work.

oOo

Bella's dress took the longest to create, for she was the only one who's garments were being made completely from scratch. She was having the last few beads sewn onto the trim of the shawl, watching in the mirror as Cissy and Andy danced around, their new gowns twirling. "Don't get them dirty." She sighed, and Andromeda shrugged,

"We won't."

"Done!" Madame Malkin cried with a broad smile. Bella stepped away from the mirror, spinning. She smiled was the dress fanned out around her.

"Now, that looks simply wonderful!" Malkin said, "Don't you agree girls?" Andy nodded vigorously and at the same time Narcissa said,

"You look really pretty."

oOo

The girls finally left the shop, Andy holding the bag in which the dresses were neatly folded.

"Are you excited for tomorrow evening?" Narcissa asked with a small smile. Bella sighed, contemplating her answer.

"Nervous." She eventually said after a moment.

 **A/N I am Andromeda. Books before dresses, always! I was hoping to have their dinner this chapter, but as I'm already over 3000 words I decided against it. Next chapter, though, I promise!**


	6. Final Author's Note

Hey guys.

I was reading through all of my multi-chapter stories, because it's been so long since I've written for any of them that I literally don't even remember what I've said… And I just feel like I don't want to continue them. Any of them, to be honest. I was going to simply delete all of stories (I've already taken down most of my one-shots and my not very popular Avengers story) But I know that I hate when stories stop for no reason, and I don't want to leave anyone hanging.

Therefore, this is my official announcement that this story, and all my others on this site, are being henceforth discontinued.

I still love Harry Potter with all my heart, and I do want to continue writing fanfictions. But I just don't like my writing in any of these stories, and I don't see point in going back and changing everything I've said. To be fair, a large reason that I'm stopping is that I've started reading on Ao3 a LOT more than I do on here. I've also gotten into other fandoms such as Percy Jackson and Voltron, and hope to write more for those as well as Harry Potter (Although at the moment I'm not particularily pleased with anything I'm writing, so it might still be a long time before I post anything o there too)

When I started writing, it was basically the only thing I did, my only hobby. I stopped doing my homework in favour of writing and to be honest I think that may be part of the reason I've stopped for this long. I'm going into my final year of Secondary School, so I seriously need to focus on my studies, but I also have more hobbies such as cosplay, prop making, and I've rediscovered my love for reading again. I never used to watch TV too much, but I'm discovering more shows and fandoms every day that I'm loving and enjoying just as I did with Harry Potter, so I want to explore writing fanfics in those fandoms too. Plus, I spend a lot more of my time talking to my friends and girlfriend, and although my mental health is so, so much better than it was, my hearts just not in these stories any more. The plots and the characters, yes, but not how they are right now.

So… yeah. No more using . If anyone's interested, my Archive account is Raven_Woods_2003, so almost the same as it is on here. If I do decide to re-try these plots, or if I think of anything new to write about, they will be over there. I am no longer using this website. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.

To hopefully many great stories in the future, thank you for the support you gave me for all of my stories. The amazing reviews that I were given honestly meant so much to me, and will continue to mean a lot when I write things in the future.

Thank you.

Raven x


End file.
